Misfits: The Second Storm
by PolisKanin
Summary: Misfits: The Second Storm is a fanfiction based directly after season five's finale. Misfits: The Second Storm sees both gangs reuniting after a second freak storm hits Wertham.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: This fanfiction is set after the Misfits season 5 finale, and therefore will contain spoilers for the whole Misfits tv series. Read at your own risk.**_

Finn walks up to the gang on the community centre rooftop. Standing there are Jess, Rudy, Alex and Abby. The wind is blowing as they look onto Wertham, reflecting on their time in community service. They change the topic to the future, where Jess describes her time after Luke had sent her forwards through time.

Jess: I'm just saying, unless we want to spend the rest of our lives as these under-achieving fuckups, then maybe we should think about actually doing something with our powers.

Abby: What? You mean like open up a fast food restaurant?

Jess: No. I mean like becoming proper superheroes. Good ones... that do good shit.

Alex: Superheroes? *nods* I'm up for that.

Rudy: I might 'ave to make a few modifications. Just, on the account of me... I've got irritable bowl syndrome.

The rest of the gang looks at him in disgust.

Rudy: Shittin' in lycra is how I got banned from the gym. *laughs to himself*

Finn: No offense.. but you lot? Superheroes? *he looks around at everyone else* Fuck it. Alright, yeah. Let's do it.

Rudy: This could be the start of something huge. I can feel it in me nutsack.

They turn back round and look at the city again. The clouds turn grey as they lurk over Wertham. As the camera pans up, a storm begins to form. A single strike of thunder is heard.

Alex: Ohhhh shit.

Rudy: The fuck... Is this? *excitedly* Is this another storm? Are we gonna get new superpowers?

Abby: Doubt it. Not every thundercloud is going to be special.

A loud bang is heard behind them as the door is swung open. The gang turn round to see what it was. Standing there is Nathan Young.

Nathan: Nah, no chance. Shit like that only happens in cool countries, like America... or Europe!

Jess: Who the fuck are you?

Nathan: I could ask you the same question. *Walks towards the gang* I lived here, I worked here. I've done the whole... community service superhero shit. But there's one thing that's more important. *Grabs Finn by the collar* What, the FUCK have you done with my Barry?

Finn: *Struggling* Get off me mate! I don't know any Barry!

Alex: Stop! There's no Barry!

Rudy: They're telling the truth! We don't have a Barry, there's never been a Barry!

Nathan: *Lets go of Finn* Fine. But if I find out you've done anything to my Barry...

Nathan playfully pushes Finn, which then leads him to fall off the building.

Nathan: Oh no... not again.

Jess: What have you just done?

Rudy: Why you killin' Finn, dude?

Nathan: Shit, I'm sorry! It was an accident. I swear!

A flash of light is seen, followed by more thunder.

Abby: Guys. I think we have bigger problems.

Nathan: Another storm? Will I get more powers?

Rudy: EXACTLY MATE! *High-fives Nathan* That's what I said!

Jess gives Rudy a look.

Rudy: Right. I s'pose we best get inside then.

Alex: RUN!

The gang run towards the door, as balls of ice start dropping from the sky. A strike of lighting falls in the middle of the gang, which sends them flying towards the door, where the camera is.

*Misfits theme/intro*


	2. Chapter 2

The gang get up and brush the dirt of them, after being knocked out for a couple hours. They are partially wet from the balls of ice melting around them.

Abby: Anyone feel like they've got any more powers?

Nathan: Nothing stands out. There's a sensation in my *grunt as he rubs around his crotch* genitalia.

Rudy: Do you get that too, man? Thought it was just me! *Pulls Nathan towards him and sniffs* I think I like this guy.

Alex: He just killed Finn.

Rudy: Well, 'part from that.

Nathan: What are your powers anyway?

Abby: I don't actually have one. I thought I'd lost my memory, but it turned out that I was just a childhood friend brought to life.

Nathan: Quite depressing, but alright. *Turns to Alex* What about you, big guy? You got a good power.

Alex: Wouldn't you like to know.

Nathan: Go on then. Use it on me!

Alex: I don't think you'd want that.

The gang start walking downstairs towards the main hall of the community centre.

Jess: How come we've got to be telling you all our powers yet you haven't even told us who you are yet?

Nathan: So you guys want to see my power then?

Jess: That wasn't really what I was asking, but go on then.

Nathan: Alright then. *Cracks fingers and moves his hair back* Here we go. *Points towards Jess' vagina and raises his arms to the air*

Nathan uses his magic to pull Jess' panties off, which hover above where Nathan is pointing. Jess freezes for a second.

Jess: That's your power? You can rip girls' underpants off. Classic.

Alex: What sort of pervert do you have to be to get that power?

Abby: Can you do me next?

Nathan: No! Magic! It's magic! *shakes head*

Suddenly, Finn knocks the door down, with blood down his clothes, hunched over.

Nathan: Well look who it is! *Runs towards Finn* Listen, man. I'm very sorry for pushing you off the roof earlier, but let's just forget about it, yeah?

Finn: Fuck you.

Nathan: Potty mouth on this one, isn't there?

Finn bites Nathan's neck, and blood sprays everywhere.

Nathan: AAAAAAA! Listen man, it was an accident!

Nathan pushes Finn away and runs back to the gang. Finn stares at the gang, as silence fills the room. Rudy and Jess look worried, as they guess what's happened, remembering the incident with Curtis.

Rudy: RUN MATE, HE'S GONE ZOMBIE!

Rudy pulls Jess towards him, and the two run off to the community centre. Abby runs off upstairs back to the roof. Zombie Finn spins himself round and chases after Abby, leaving Alex and Nathan in the main hall on their own.

Nathan: Well, now that's just rude. Was I not tasty enough for him after the first bite?

End of part 1. *Ad break*


End file.
